Request & Receive
by ShowsAreLife
Summary: As I think I'm done with actual stories just now I want to do a bunch of one shots that you can request. Read the first chapter for more details :)
1. Chapter 1

**So it's been awhile since I finished "What Happens In Vegas" and I've really missed writing. I know I still have "Mistakes Were Made" but given the recent situation with all the Ross and Courtney drama I don't feel like continuing that as of right now. Nothing against Courtney, I'm sure she's great and all, I just don't wanna be disrespectful. I'll probably finish it one day.**

 **So here I wanted to do some one shots that you guys request. Got some basic things I need from you.**

 **Pairing -**

 **Rating -**

 **Plot -**

 **Add as much detail as you can.**

 **It can be any pairing from Austin & Ally and any rating whatsoever. So yes, smut is welcome. I have a feeling most of them will be smutty anyway lol. Don't make the plot something huge that will take more than one chapter. Below I've written one to get us started to give everyone an idea!**

* * *

"Tickets please." Ally's heart sank when she heard the voice of the man demanding a ticket. She looked up at him and gulped. The train she had boarded was as dead as a ghost town, but clearly she had got the wrong idea. She smiled sweetly and looked down at her purse. She could feel his eyes judging her, and rightly so. She was a mess. Her hair was matted and her clothes had been thrown on. She wasn't proud of what she did, but it never stopped her from doing it. "it" wasn't a job. She was no prostitute. It was more on an addiction. A hobby that went too far. Sex was something Ally enjoyed a little too much. As much joy as it brought to her life, there were times where it left her feeling alone. However, it always had its advantages. "I um.. I can't find my ticket." She said after searching her bag for a few seconds. "I must have lost it."

"Uh huh." The man nodded. "Then you'll have to buy another one wont you."

"How much?" She stuttered.

"That's 32 dollars, ma'am. Since you have decided to take a seat in our first class carriage." The man sarcastically smiled knowing fine well Ally had no money. "I can't give you that.." She shrugged.

"No? Well, perhaps I should get the police to get it off you at the next station, huh?"

"Surely we can come to some agreement?" Ally looked up at him, her tone suggestive.

"Certainly not!" The man shook his head. "I'm calling the police."

"That won't be necessary." Ally looked to her left at the blonde headed man. "I will pay for her ticket." He smiled getting his wallet out.

"No sir, the police can handle it."

"No, we had an agreement anyway." The blonde man smiled handing the ticket inspector the payment and then some. "Very well." The man shrugged. "One first class ticket for one first class lady." Ally took her ticket and waited for the man to leave the carriage before sliding over to sit opposite the stranger.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Just trying to be a good citizen." He smiled looking up from his book.

"I'm Ally." she spat out, assuming he would care.

"Ally, that's a nice name. I'm Austin." He extended his hand for a shake, but she simply looked at it. "Not one for handshakes?" He laughed.

"Not really."

"Right." Austin nodded.

"Thank you.. for the ticket."

"It's fine." He smiled again. He had a nice smile, it was and welcoming.

"I wish I could pay you back." She sat up slightly.

"You don't have to." He glanced back down to his book.

"I want to." She tried to stop herself from smirking, but failed.

"You mean like you tried to pay the conductor?" Austin raised an eyebrow to which Ally nodded. "No thank you, I'm good. Honestly."

"Oh." Ally sat back.

"How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen." She replied.

"So young." He looked a little uneasy. He looked back down at his book as she studied him. He was in an all grey suit with a plain white shirt. He looked like some sort of business man. He must have been in his mid thirties or so. Sitting beside him on the seat was a box of chocolates and a rose. Not the most expensive chocolates Ally had ever seen.

"Who are they for?" He looked up at her. "The chocolates, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh." He looked down at them. "They are for my wife."

"You left the price tag on." Ally nodded towards the box.

"Damn, I would never have noticed." He carefully peeled the sticker off. "I know you're judging me. They are pretty cheap." he laughed. "I was in rush though."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Well.. me and my wife, we've been trying for a child for quite some time now. Our timing has been all wrong, but tonight is apparently peak time for us to try. She called me and I got the first train I could. We've not had the best relationship these past months. This could really make a difference for us."

"Well now I know." Ally smiled.

"Know what?"

"Why you didn't want to have sex with me." She looked him dead in the eye.

"It's.." he cleared his throat. "It's not that I didn't want to."

Ally grabbed the book out of his hands and threw it over to another seat. "What are you doing?" He asked, feeling exposed to her. A hellish smile came across her face as she dropped to her knees straight in between his legs. "Please." he took a deep breath. "Don't.." He looked at her with pleading eyes but she proceeded to unbuckle his belt. He covered his eyes letting out a shaky breath. "Don't do this." he said, knowing fine well he didn't actually want her to stop. She looked up at her, never once blinking as she pulled at his trousers just enough to free his, now, painfully hard erection. He ran his hand through his hair, looking around at the empty carriage. "No one will know." she said, her voice almost a whisper. He was about to make some excuse but he was seconds too late and she wrapped her lips around his cock. "Holy shit." he said squeezing his eyes shut. "Please, please.. stop." He wanted to badly to put his hands in her hair and force her down even more, but instead he clutched the seat, trying desperately not to cum there and then. She took his entire length into her mouth, which surprised him, because he knew he was very well endowed. It was unlike anything Austin had ever felt. He let his hand hover just above her head. He wanted to touch her, but he was scared he would never be able to stop.

She released his cock with a popping sound and stood up. His mouth hung open in awe and she slowly pulled down her panties from underneath her skirt. "Ally.. please.. my wife.." He gulped.

"She'll never know." She sweetly smiled before hiking herself up on him. He leaned his head back and she guided his cock into her. She gasped as she lowered herself on to him. It only turned him on even more. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." He chanted. She began to ride him. It was slow, painfully slow. Austin couldn't take it anymore, he had to have more. He grabbed her waist and stood up, laying her on the seats and thrusting straight back into her. "You shouldn't have done this." He said burying his face in to her neck. She could feel him nipping at the skin of her neck, almost painfully. His breathing became erratic the faster he got. The carriage was full of him grunting. He must have been deprived from sex for a while, Ally thought to herself. He was like an animal. Ally usually had a no kiss policy, but there was something intriguing about him. She grabbed his face and pulled it to face hers. He was sweating, and his once neat hair was now a wet mop. "Kiss me." She said. He wasted no time in capturing her lips in his. The train jolted a little throwing him a little off his pace. "This is wrong."

"Then stop." She shrugged.

"No chance." His next thrust hurt. The more it went on the more aggressive he got. Ally didn't mind, she'd seen worse. His hand traveled to the buttons on her shirts ripping them open. She gasped as he moved her bra up and attached his mouth to one of her nipples. It would be hard to cover herself up now without being seen, but she'd think of something. He harshly bit down on her breast making her moan. "You're the sexiest fucking little thing I've ever seen. You do this with all the guys?" He looked up at her.

"Y..Yes…" She could feel herself beginning to come undone. His hand made its way down her stomach to under her skirt. He seemed to touch everywhere but where she wanted him too.

"Please don't.. don't tease." She moaned.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"You know what I want-" He reattached his mouth to one of her nipples making her squeal. "You know what I want you to do." She repeated.

"Say it, tell me you want me to play with your clit."

"I want… I want you to.." She took a deep breath. What was he doing to her? "I want you to play with my clit!" She finally blurted out.

"Shhh." He laughed. "We don't want the conductor coming back, do we?"

"Austin!" She almost screamed as he pressed down on her clit.

"I said shh." He kissed her forcing his tongue into her mouth. It was only a few seconds later until he came with a sudden grunt. He collapsed on her breathlessly. The train began to slow down as she sat up, fixing his pants. "Give me your jacket." She said, and he took it off asking no questions. He looked down at the chocolates, the box was crushed. The rose was bent and some of the petals had fallen off. He felt a sudden rush of guilt fill him. "Your wife is a lucky woman." Ally smiled and he looked back up at her. She has his jacket wrapped around her, it was far too big, but it covered her completely. "Thank you." She said opening the box of chocolates and taking one that hadn't been damaged.

"You can keep these." She smiled stuffing her panties into his shirt pocket. She leaned down and kissed his cheek before strolling off the train, which had now come to a stop. Austin looked down at the floor blankly. "Are you okay sir?" He looked up to see the conductor. "Yeah.." He nodded.

"That girl was something eh?" The conductor laughed.

"Yeah.. she was something." Austin watched her as she strolled down the platform.

* * *

 **So that was pretty shitty, but you get the idea :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this request is from a guest! That rhymes.**

" **Hi, this request is a little unconventional but would you mind doing a story about Ally and Dez. Rated M and Plot may be that they've liked each other for a while, somehow they end up alone and they confess their feelings and you can take it from there…"**

 **I added a little twist, so I hope that's okay. Make sure you keep sending in your request. If I get any similar ones I'll just put them together.**

* * *

"Asshole!" Ally sighed slamming the practice room door shut. She turned around to her favorite piano only to find Dez sitting at it. "Dez… I didn't know you were here." She quickly wiped away the tears that had began flowing down her cheeks. "Sorry.. I came up here to brainstorm some ideas for Austin's new music video.. are you okay?" He stood up.

"I'm fine." She forced a smile.

"You don't look find." He raised an eyebrow. "Who's this asshole you speak of?"

"It doesn't matter it's stupid." Ally pushed passed him and sat at the piano.

"What's he done?" Dez sighed sitting beside her.

"Who?" Ally asked, keeping her eyes fixed on the keys.

"Austin." Dez folded his arms.

"Is it that obvious?" She looked up at him.

"Well, it was just a guess, but it's pretty obvious now."

"Great." Ally shook her head.

"Come on, you can trust me. What's up?"

"He just.. he's so.. I don't know." Ally looked down. "He knows I like him, I don't understand why he has to flaunt all these others girls about."

"He likes you too." Dez said.

"He doesn't."

"He's my best friend, I know him, and I know that he likes you."

"So that would explain why he's going on a date with Kira?" Ally asked.

"Oh… I didn't know about that." Dez scratched his head.

"He says all these things to me, and makes me feel special, only to throw it all away.. I never know where I stand with him."

"He's an 18 year old rockstar… I know that probably doesn't make you any better, but maybe he's just trying to live that life. His hero is Jackson Lowe after all." Dez laughed.

"I guess.. did you come up with anything for the music video?" Ally asked, trying to get Austin off her mind. "Yeah." Dez smiled. "The songs about finding your first love and stuff right? So I figured we should cast some hot girl to play the role of his love interest."

"Fantastic." Ally said sarcastically.

"Sorry… I was kinda thinking you could play her but I guess that's out the window now."

"Definitely not. If he's dating Kira I don't need my heart broken even more. Besides, you said 'hot girl' and I hardly qualify as hot.

"You do." Dez said, almost immediately regretting his words.

"I get that you're trying to cheer me up, but that isn't really working."

"I mean it.." Dez sighed. "I think you're pretty hot."

"Stop it." Ally shook her head and began playing some notes on the piano.

"I'm just telling the truth." He was staring at her, she could tell, but she refused to make eye contact with him. The embarrassment would kill her. "I think you're funny, and crazy talented and I really don't think Austin gives you enough credit. You made his career, and by doing that you gave me one. Everytime you look at him I see that hurt in your eyes, and if he can't see what he's losing then he's a bigger idiot than me, and that's saying something." Dez laughed a little trying to clear the air. She finally dared to look at him. "I've stood by and watch you waste your heart on Austin… when I should have just done something.. Ally, I think I like you." The confession sounded like something a kindergarten kid would say, but it was Dez after all. She just looked at him with a face full of confusion. "You don't feel the same way, and I get it." Dez said standing up. "I'm sorry." He headed for the door. "Dez wait." He stood still, but didn't face her. "Does Austin know about this?"

"No." He shook his head. "I didn't wanna say anything, I thought he'd wise up and ask you out eventually, and I knew you liked him so I just kept quiet."

"Look at me." She said her tone rather demanding.

"Ally please save me the embarrassment." He reached out to grab the handle of the door, but she took his hand before he could. "What are you doing?" He asked as she spun him around. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ally asked.

"I just told you! Besides, it's always been Austin and Ally."

"You idiot." Ally said, making Dez more confused than ever.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No… but maybe this will." Wasting no time Ally stretched up, quite a height, and kissed him.

Dez's eye's widened with surprise. Ally, the girl he had been in love with for years was kissing him. His hands fell down to her waist pulling her closer to him. When the kiss finally stopped there nothing but silence. "Wow.." Dez finally managed to get out.

"Yeah.. wow." Ally looked into his eyes.

"So… does this mean you like me too?" He waited for an answer, but instead she just kissed him again. He wasn't going to complain. He felt her hands at the hem of his shirt, slowly pulling it up. _Holy shit_ he thought to himself, maybe she wasn't so innocent after all. "Take this off." She said pulling at it.

"Okay." he said breathlessly pulling his shirt up, only to get it stuck on his head. Ally was pleasantly surprised. He was no Austin Moon, but he was muscular in his own way. "Dammit." He said jumping around trying to get the shirt off his head. Ally took this opportunity to remove her own clothing as quickly as she could. "Finally!" Dez said eventually getting the shirt over his head. He laughed throwing it to the side only to be cut off by his own mouth falling wide open. He looked up and down in awe at Ally who was standing in front of him with nothing but her underwear on. "Lock the door." She said. He walked backwards, trying not to take his eyes off her and locked the door.

Ally couldn't quite believe that she was doing this, with one of her best friends, in the practice room. She wasn't a virgin, and she was sure Dez wasn't either. He had been with Carrie for a long time before the broke up. Ally herself had lost hers to Dallas. Their romance was short and sweet, but when she found out he was moving she wanted to give him something to remember. He was her first love after all. She lead Dez over towards the couch and took a seat with him standing right in front of her. She looked at him daringly before unbuckling his belt. She was glad he had the belt on, his the suspenders would have been tricky. He had started dressing a little more normally the past few months. Nothing too drastic, he was still as colourful as ever and she liked that. "Ally, you don't have to." He offered as she unzipped his jeans.

"I want to." She smiled up at him before pulling his jeans down past his knees. She was met with the bright orange boxers he was wearing, but that wasn't what caught her attention. He was huge, from what she could assume anyway. Everything about him today was surprising her. She hesitated slightly as she pulled down his boxers. He was nervous beyond belief, but he didn't want her to stop. She was staring at his erection, that was a good thing? "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He laughed.

"Shut up." She smiled a little.

"Have you.. have you done this before?"

"Yes.." She nodded.

"With Austin?" He stupidly asked.

"No!" She looked appalled. "Of course not. It was Dallas.."

"Oh, I know you must miss him and ah god, fuck." His voice when ten pitches higher as she took his length into her mouth. "You could have given me some warning."

"Where would be the fun in that?" She asked, smirking up at him.

"I didn't tell you to stop." His tone was now more dominant, but it worked. She got back to work, taking as much of his dick in her mouth as she could. "Oh man." Dez closed his eyes placing his hands on her head. It was a position he never imagined himself in. "I never answered your question." She said when she was finally able to speak again.

"What question?"

"If I like you or not."

"Oh." He said letting out a soft moan as she squeezed the head of his cock. "So." He stuttered. "What's the answer?"

"Yes." She smiled again before standing up and unclasping her bra.

"Wow.." He looked down at her. "You are so hot.."

"We don't have time for that." She said laying down on the couch. "Trish is back soon."

"Then we'll just have to be fast." Dez smirked pulling her panties down, ripping them a little. "Dez! Oh my god."

"Ally they were hardly expensive." Dez said.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't exactly plan on having sex today, did I?"

"Stop talking." He said kissing her to shut her up. He moved down positioning himself in between her legs. "I've only ever done this once." He said running a finger up her slit.

"Just do something!" She pleaded.

"Alright." He laughed inserting a finger in to her. She was tight, incredibly tight. Austin had no idea what he was missing. "More." She let out a shaky breath. He took a deep breath inhaling her scent. He wanted to taste her so badly. He looked up at her, asking for permission to which she nodded. His tongue darted out and he slowly dragged it right up her soaking wet slit. "You're wet."

"Glad you noticed." She grabbed his hair as soon as his lips attached to her clit sucking hard. "Oh my god, Dez!" She was almost screaming. Thank god the music factory was closed. He inserted another finger as he continued sucking on her clit. Ally could almost see white. She was almost there. He curled his fingers almost sending her over the end. "Yes, don't stop!" But he did. He pulled away wiping his mouth. "What are you doing?" She was about to cry. "I'll make you cum, don't worry." He smiled. "Just not with my mouth."

"Dez." She lay back breathlessly.

"Condom?" He asked.

"Don't need it, my dad forced me to go on birth control after Austin sang I think about you."

"I was hoping you would say that." And without any warning he was inside her. She was the tightest wettest thing Dez had ever felt. Sure he had only had sex with Carrie, but compared to Ally it was nothing.

He remained still not wanting to hurt her. He was using every last bit of upper arm strength her had to stay above her. "Are you okay?" He asked kissing her neck. "Y..Yes.. move.. please." She squeezed her eyes shut. And then he was moving at a steady pace. Each thrust feeling better than the last. Ally's hands gripped the sheets as she bit her lip trying to stop herself from screaming. "Nice." Dez commented taking her lip between his teeth and pulling on it a little. "You.. you are so big.. how do you.. how do you even?" She was sure nothing she was saying was making sense. And then his hands were at her clit again, toying with it. They were both sweating, moaning, asking for something more. "Did you imagine Austin doing these things too you?"

"What?" She asked letting out a squeak as he pinched her clit.

"Did you imagine Austin doing these things to you?" Dez asked again.

"No.." Ally shook her head. "Never anything like this."

"Good." He said pecking her lips.

"Dez I'm about to-"

"Wait." He said speeding up his thrusts. There was nothing but the sound of moans and their skin slapping together. "Just hold on a little bit more." He said furiously rubbing her clit, he knew he was making it hard for her. Everytime he withdrew his length and slammed it back in Ally let out some sort of curse. He had never heard her swear before and it was a bigger turn on than ever. "Dez I can't do it… I need to-"

"Shhh." He said flicking his tongue over her stiff nipple. "Let go." He said, his voice low. And with that she came instantly. It only took the feeling of her pussy tightening around his cock to send him over the edge.

"Fuck." he said rolling over and lying beside her.

"Did that really just happen?" She asked.

"Yeah.." Dez laughed.

"You know that might have happened a lot sooner if you had been honest with me."

"I didn't want to get in the way of you and Austin." He admitted.

"Fuck Austin, I'm done running after him… besides.. after that I don't think my feelings for him amount to anything anymore."

"I love you Ally." Dez blurted out.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"I'm sorry Ally, I really am.." Austin paced up and down the stairs. "I do like you, I was just trying to make you jealous I guess." Austin said to himself. "Goddammit… just be honest with her." Austin sighed heading towards the practice room door. " _Round two?"_ He heard Dez ask. Were they playing a game or something? " _Yes, but just fuck me this time. No playing around."_ That was Ally's voice.

" _It would be my pleasure."_ And then came a moan.

Austin backed away from the door his eyes widened with shock. "Fuck." He said. "What have I done…?"


	3. Chapter 3

**So first just wanna address some things.**

 **I received a message from the wonderful xXInsertXxUsernameXxHereXx saying that some of her readers had notified her that I was using the same title as her. This was totally a mistake on my part. I had no idea and I should have checked the titles out first. She has very kindly said that I can continue using this title as well, but I just wanna make it clear that there's no bad blood between us. It was just a silly mistake on my part and I'm sorry about it. I hope it doesn't cause much confusion.**

 **Secondly, Someone left me a review saying "I'm not going to read this unless it's all Austin & Ally" that's fine by me, but I just wanna make it very clear that I'll just write what the request is. So I'm sorry if you don't like any of the other ships, but I promise Austin & Ally ones are on the way.**

 **Thirdly, I had some requests asking for Ross & Laura and then some asked for Laura & Andrew. As I don't want to cause any arguments I will not be doing real life pairings. I'm mutual on the whole Raura/Landrew/Rourtney situation. They can date who they wanna date. But as I know there are some passionate fans out there I don't wanna write about them. I hope you understand. **

**Anyway, this request goes a little something like this.**

 _ **"I would like to request a Trez-centered one-shot, with an M rating for sexual content, as there isn't much Trez smut out there. :P**_

 _ **As for plot? Trish could be helping Dez work on a short film as an actress, and things would get heated once they start arguing over it (perhaps because Trish gets annoyed with all the crazy things Dez is making her do in his film). The argument grows more intense, and they end up saying very hurtful things to each other. Upon seeing that they hurt each other, they feel bad, apologize to each other, and then in that tender moment, they kiss. And well, the kiss would turn into other things. ;)"**_

 **I gave it my best shot. Also as of right now I'm still open for requests. I'd like to apologise if I don't get around to yours right away. Some will take me no time to write and some may be a little bit trickier, but if you have submitted one I will write it. I promise.**

* * *

"Cut!" Dez shouted, for what may have been the 50th time that day. "This is all wrong."

"What exactly is it now?" Trish asked sighing.

"You don't look like you're enjoying this. You are supposed to be in love with him." Dez nodded towards the male actor, a stranger to him and Trish. "Well I'm sorry! I'm done for the day." Trish said pulling at the silly hat Dez made her wear and throwing it at him. "You can go now." She said to the other actor who just shrugged and left. "You are ruining this entire thing for me!" Dez folded his arms and nodded to his small team of crew giving them the signal to leave. "I didn't even want to do this in the first place. I don't understand why you can't just ask Austin and Ally to do it. In case you've forgotten they are dating and probably have a lot more chemistry than me and that guy do."

"You know they are both busy."

"Then find someone else." Trish shrugged.

"Maybe I will. You were horrible at this anyway." Dez turned around to attend to his camera. "Excuse me?" Trish asked.

"You heard." He said, avoiding eye contact.

"I can't believe you! You turned into such an asshole after Carrie."

"Don't you even bring her into this." He said turning around.

"Oh sorry, did it hurt your feelings?" Trish said sarcastically.

"Well at least my relationship lasted. What even happened to Jace, huh? Must have realized how much of a bitch you are." Dez knew he'd regret that.

"You're such a loser." She shook her head.

"Is that really the best you can come up with?" He dared to ask.

"I hate you." She lied. "I actually hate you. Every single day you get on my nerves more and more. I don't understand why you even came back here. You should have just stayed with Carrie."

"I came back for Austin and Ally." Dez tried to defend himself.

"Please don't make me laugh. Austin only keeps you around because he feels sorry for you and Ally's too nice to say anything."

"You see, this is exactly what I mean." He pointed at her. "You act like some stuck up cow!"

"Fuck you." Trish walked towards the door.

He was going to let her go. He _should_ have let her go, but he didn't. The guilt was already eating him up inside. "Trish wait." He grabbed her hand and she instantly pulled it back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"It's a little late for that." She looked down.

"I just got mad.. I don't know what came over me."

"I'm sorry too.. You're Austin's best friend, I should never have said that."

"It doesn't matter." He said. "And for the record… I don't think you're a bitch.. frustrating sometimes, but you aren't a bitch."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." She smiled.

"Hug it out?"

"I don't forgive you that much."

"Oh come on, it's just a hug." He opened his arms.

"Fine…" She rolled her eyes before accepting his hug. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. She had hugged him before but this time it felt more real. "Can we just forget this ever happened?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yeah." Trish nodded.

"Good." He pulled back keeping his hands on her waist.

"We should probably get back, Austin and Ally will be wondering where we are."

"Yeah.. we should." Dez nodded.

"Well it helps if you let go of me first." She laughed but was cut off by his lips connecting with hers. "Mphh." She mumbled against his lips but he didn't let up. She had no idea what came over her, but she kissed him back. He slowly moved his hands around to her back, inching them down at a painfully slow rate. "What are we doing?" Trish said breathlessly. He didn't answer, his hands were now in her hair pulling her closer to him.

The height difference seemed to be affecting him. "This isn't going to work." He said picking her up instead. She seemed to get the idea and wrapped her legs around him as he walked them over to the closets wall. "Did you send everyone home?" She asked between kisses. "Yep. No ones here." He smiled against her lips.

"What about Austin and Ally?" She asked coming to a sudden realisation that they were supposed to meet them after shooting. "They are probably doing the same thing." This was true. Trish was bored of hearing about how good Austin was in bed. She was snapped out of it by Dez hiking up the stupid dress he had made her wear. It was awful. "Can I?" He asked. "Yeah.." She nodded against his neck.

Without warning he plunged his hand into her underwear. She bit down on her lip desperately trying to withhold her moans. His fingers every so slightly traced her folds which she knew at this point were soaking wet. "Did I do that?" He asked.

"Well no one else is here." She replied and he smirked against her lips.

"And here was me thinking you didn't like me."

"I never said I didn't li- oh my god." She was cut off as he pressed the pad of his thumb against her clit. "Finally, a way to shut you up." He laughed at his own comment before inserting his index finger into her pussy. The thought of his cock being inside her almost made him lose it right there and then, but he kept his cool. For once he was in charge. He was going to make the most of it. He added another finger curling them a little. He wasn't overly experienced. His first and only time was messy and lasted all of two minutes. After that he had seeked Austin's expertise in the hopes he would get another chance. Now he was finally getting another chance.

"More.." She managed to stutter out.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." He said as he pumped his fingers in and out of her.

He was trying to embarrass her and she knew it. "More.." She repeated again.

"More?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Dez please." She leaned her head back against the wall. He figured she had suffered enough, but he wasn't ready to give her the entire thing yet. He dropped to his knees moving her legs to his shoulders. "What are you doing?" She asked suddenly panicking. She impressed at his sudden show of strength though.

"I'm giving you _more_."

"No you can't." She said.

"Why not?" He looked up at her.

"No ones ever.. what if you don't.."

"Trish relax, I've never done this before either.. and if Austin is right then we'll both enjoy this just as much."

"You asked Austin about this?"

"Shut up." He said pulling her panties to the side.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes I'm sure." He smiled up at her before dragging his tongue directly across her slit.

She tasted completely different to what he was expecting. Austin seemed to be obsessed with it, but it would take some getting used to for Dez. None the less it wasn't so bad and it grew on him after the 5th lick. Soon his fingers were back inside her and his lips were wrapped around her clit. She was writhing and moaning every so often. Her hands were clutching his hair giving it a tug every time she moaned. "Alright, I can't wait any longer." He put her down and began to unbutton his own shirt. Knowing that there probably wasn't enough time before Austin and Ally started snooping around he settled on leaving it open, but still on. He scanned the room locating his wallet and taking the lonely condom out of it. He'd have to thank Austin for that later. Soon he had her pressed against the wall again and was fumbling around with his own belt. Finally after what seemed like forever he was lining himself up at her entrance. "Dez wait.."

"What's wrong?" He asked pressed his forehead against hers.

"Nothing.. it's just.. this is.."

"This is your first time?" He said saving her the embarrassment.

"Yeah.."

"I had no idea, we don't have to." He smiled pecking her lips lightly.

"I want to." She nodded. "I just didn't want you to be too.. rough." She admitted.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure.."

"Just tell me if you want to stop."

"Just do it." She took a deep breath closing her eyes.

She was about to open them and ask what the hold up was but then with one swift movement he was inside of her. She bit down on her lip so hard she was almost sure she drew blood. She was always tough in front of him, but now she couldn't put the act up much longer. He looked at her to see tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said. "This was a bad idea.."

"No." She pulled him closer. "Just go slow.."

"Now?" He asked.

"Yes.. now." And with that he began to thrust upwards at a slow pace, just like she had requested. She would be lying if she said it didn't hurt, it was unlike anything she had ever felt before. It took a few minutes before she actually began to feel pleasure. "Oh god." She moaned making him a little more confident in himself. "Faster." She dug her nails into his back. "My pleasure." He said increasing his speed. He knew neither of them was going to last very long, but being her first time he wanted to make it as good as it could be. He turned her face to meet his and kissed him. This time with everything he had in him. Her next string of moans were the sexiest thing he had ever heard, and with that she came. Her vision went blank as she began to shake. He sighed with relief because he knew he wasn't going to last much longer anymore. He took his final few thrusts before finding his own release. They stayed in their position for a few minutes before Dez gently put her down. She wobbled a little but soon found her balance. She smoothed down her dress as he pulled up his jeans and fixed his shirt, throwing the used condom into the bin.

"Wow.." He smiled a little. "Trish that was.."

"Amazing." She finished his sentence.

"What exactly does this mean.. for us." He pointed between us.

"I think.. I-" She was cut off as the door swung open.

"I told you they would still be here!" Ally sighed dragging Austin in. "You guys are late."

"Sorry." Dez cut in. "We just had to film a few more scenes. We're done now." Dez smiled.

"Yeah, exactly." Trish smiled too.

"Did you guys get it finished?" Ally asked.

"Pretty much." Dez shrugged noticing Austin looking around the room. "We should go now." Dez said ushering everyone out.

"Good idea, we had that table booked for 6, we better make it in time!" Ally shook her head.

"We will, we will." Dez said rushing out of the room, Trish quickly following. Austin took a few steps towards the door before laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Ally asked.

"I think our best friends just got laid." He smirked.

"Trish and Dez, don't be ridiculous." Ally grabbed his hand. "That would never happen."


	4. Chapter 4

**People want me to do it in order so first come first serve. I'll do that from here on out. However this means updates may be slow, so they won't be daily. Depends on the request really. Hope you can all stick around till yours is up! I'll try my best not to take ages.**

 **Anyway, this request goes a little something like this.**

 **Austin's a senior while Ally's a sophomore. They're the best of friends since they were little kids. This has them be very comfortable with each other, so cheek kisses, Ally sitting on his lap, and sleeping next to each other is normal for them. One day they're having a sleepover so she sits on his lap while watching a movie and Austin gets a boner. Little innocent virgin Ally asks him what is poking her and he explains about guys getting "excited" and such. In the morning, Austin is spooning her so he gets morning wood and they're in the same situation. But Ally is very curious about what exactly happens so Austin shows her...you can take it from here.**

 **So most of this will be in Austin's POV…. And I think I got way too into this so it's long-ish.**

* * *

 ** _Austin's POV:_**

Ally fucking Dawson. I'm not entirely sure what her real middle name is, but fucking seems like a good substitute. Ally was my best friend, my little buddy. People always found the friendship strange since I was a senior and she was a sophomore but I never saw anything wrong with it. Our parents had been friends since we were kids and from there we bonded. Ally had always been _my_ girl, but she was never really my girl, if that makes any sense. I guess she kinda saw me as her bigger brother, and I probably acted like that for the most part. That was until a few months ago when she started to change. Now don't get me wrong, I'd always thought she was amazingly gorgeous but now she looked hotter than ever. It was probably wrong for me to think that. I'm 17, 18 in a few weeks and she's just turned 15, but I can't help the way I feel. I was so used to seeing her in shorts and t-shirts, but now she was dressing more mature. It scared me that I could even think about this stuff.

"Austin… Austin!"

"Huh?" I was awoken out of my daydream by the very person who had caused that state.

"Are you okay?" Ally asked.

"Uh yeah, sure." I smiled. "I just zoned out."

"Right…" She shrugged it off. "So tonight, what's the plan?"

Shit. I forgot about that. Ally's dad and my parents were out at some mattress music festival. It sounded like the most stupidest event ever, but apparently if you liked music and mattress it was the place to be for the weekend. This of course meant that our parents expected me to look after her for the weekend, that would be fun. Me and Ally.. alone.. together. Snap out of it Moon! She's like your sister.

"Movie night?"

"Only if I can pick the movie." She smiled.

"So another chick flick it is then?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You know it, well I'll see you at the end of the day?" She asked picking up her books.

"Yeah, let me walk you to class." I jumped up from my seat grabbing my backpack.

"You know you don't have to walk me to class every morning." She rolled her eyes. Just as we got into the busy corridor she was pushed to the side and all her books she had just neatly prepared fell to the ground. "Watch it loser." said one of the idiots responsible.

"Hey asshole." I said grabbing his attention. "How about you fucking watch it." I swear I almost growled. There was a mumble of "sorry" as they walked away. "Idiots." I shook my head bending down to help her pick everything up. "This is exactly why I need to walk you to class every morning." I said.

"I appreciate it Austin, but you aren't my boyfriend." She smiled. _Boyfriend._ I sure wish I was. "I'll see you later." She said as we stood up. She leaned up and gave me a kiss on the cheek, something I was very familiar with. I wouldn't mind a kiss on the lips some day.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day, something I had been both looking forward to and dreading. I had gym class last period, one of the only classes bar music that I was good at.

"Dude whats up with you? You've been out of it all day." Dez, my best friend asked.

"Nothing." I lied. "It's just been one of those days." I attempted to wipe the sweat from my face, but there's was so much of it nothing really happened.

"It's a girl, isn't it."

"No!"

"I've seen you like this before. Who is it now? Piper, Cassidy, Kira?" He asked.

 _Ally._

"No one. It's nothing."

"Last month you were all over Piper, what happened to that?" Dez asked.

"It just didn't work out." I shrugged. That wasn't entirely the truth. I was head over heels for Piper, or at least I thought I was. But once Ally got in my head there was nothing I could do to get her out of it. "Did you at least fuck her?"

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"That tells me your answer then." He was right.

I glanced at my watch, I was late. Fuck. "I gotta go man. I'll catch you on Monday."

"Monday?" Dez asked me as I threw my T-shirt on. "We've got the whole weekend."

"No can do I'm afraid. I'm looking after Ally, both our parents are gone."

"But what about Elliott's party?"

"I'll just have to miss it out, you can get laid without my help." I pat his back and he follows me out. There she is waiting patiently as ever by the front doors. "I'm sorry." I say approaching her. "Got caught up."

"It's okay." She smiled. "Hey Dez."

"Hi Ally." Dez awkwardly waves at her. "I'm bummed you can't come, but I'll see you on Monday I guess."

"Yeah, Monday." I wave him off.

"Can't go where?" Ally asks as we walk towards my car.

"It's nothing, just some football practice." I opened the car door for her and she asked no further questions, thankfully.

* * *

The day had dragged on. Ally insisted on doing all of her homework as soon as she got in. I admired the fact that she was on top of her grades, unlike me. This left me alone with nothing but the TV and my thoughts for the best part of four hours, until she finally came back down stairs. "Sorry I took so long." She said.

"It's alright." I turned my head. _Holy fuck._ She was wearing what I assume where her pyjamas, but they weren't like what she used to wear. The top was hanging off her leaving nothing to the imagination and the shorts were so short they might as well not even have been there. _Keep it cool Austin._ "Are.. are those new?" Did I really just ask that.

"These?" She said looking herself up and down. "Yeah." She sighed sitting beside me. "My mom bought them, I liked my old ones." She shrugged. "My dad left some money in the kitchen for dinner."

"I'll go." I jumped up.

"We could just order in?" She suggested.

"Uh, it's only five minutes down the street." I smiled trying desperately to hide my boner. Great. "Okay." She shrugged. "I'll be here when you get back." _I'm counting on it._

* * *

The tension was killing me. She finished off her last bite of pizza before getting up and looking through the DVD's. I tried not to stare, but that became an impossible task as soon as she bent over right in front of my to the the DVD in. I was getting hard… again and I swear my face was turning the darkest shade of red possible. I grabbed a pillow and placed it on my lap. "Are you okay?" She asked looking at me.

"Fine." I bit my lip.

"Aren't you going to get changed?"

"Yeah…" I waited for her to turn back to the TV before pulling my shirt off. I stood up as quickly as I could kicking my shoes off to the side and unbuckling my jeans. Of course it would be just my luck that my belt got stuck. I must have looked like a blundering idiot as I tried to dance out my pants without drawing her attention. Finally I was out of them and in nothing but my boxers. It probably was a bad idea, but every time we had some sort of sleep over that's what I slept in. Only now it was becoming all the more risky. I sat back down on the couch using cushion to cover my lap. This was going to be uncomfortable.

Ally sat beside me, thankfully not on me as the movie started. It was some chick flick as usual, but I was a sucker for romantic comedies. She pulled out her phone and began doing her thing. "It's Elliott's party tonight?" She asks. _Dammit._

"Uh, yeah." I shrug.

"So that's what Dez was talking about.. why didn't you just go?"

"Cause I'm supposed to be looking after you. Besides, it's just one party."

"I'm 15 Austin, I can take care of myself for a few hours."

"That's not the point Ally, besides you literally just turned 15."

"I turned 15 four months ago." She folded her arms. "And you're only 17!"

"I just don't wanna go, I don't see the big deal."

"I do.." She looked down.

"What do you mean?" I asked moving a little closer to her, remembering that my boner was in fact still very much present. "Everyone in school.. they all says these things.."

"Like..?" I ask.

"I don't really want to repeat them.. it's swearing." I tried not to laugh at her innocence.

"Well what does it begin with?"

"F… they keep saying that we're doing that." I thought for a minute before it became clear.

"That we're fucking?" I laughed. "Ally they are just trying to mess with you. They say that kinda stuff to me all the time. You know you're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too." She smiled and before I knew it she was on my lap, moving the cushion out of the way and hugging me. _Shit, fuck, shit, I'm dead._ "What's that?" She asked moving about on my lap. "It's ahh… nothing." She looked at me with curiosity before looking down. "Oh.. is that..?" She asked.

"What, no!" I tried to avoid her eye contact. There wasn't much point in lying though, she was innocent, but not stupid. "Yes.." I sighed.

"Why.. why do you have it?" She asked, still on my lap. Maybe she was scared to move.

"Because.. uh.. I'm turned on, I don't know." My face is literally burning at this point.

"Did I do that?" Did she really just ask me that?

"Yeah.." I looked at her. "I'm sorry, this is weird… I'll be back in a few minutes." I made my way to the bathroom as quickly as I could locking the door.

I should have just gone to that stupid party. I tried to think of everything, dead puppies, my grandma, Kira's bad breath! But nothing worked. I double checked that the door was in fact locked before pulling down my boxers and taking care of myself.

* * *

There was a mutual agreement to forget it ever happened and she kept her distance from me the entire night. This was going to be a long weekend. I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing I knew I was opening my eyes as the sunlight crept in. Yawning I looked around noticing Ally was curled up beside me with my arm around her. I couldn't have scared her that much… but then I felt it. Her ass was pressed right up against my crotch and this definitely wasn't going to end well. _Hold it Austin, you can do this._ Who was I kidding, I was a teenage guy, I got morning wood _every_ morning.

 ** _Ally's POV:_**

After last night I was confused. I was a little scared too.. I had never seen something like that before and I especially didn't think I could ever be the cause of it. None the less he was still my best friend, my defender, he was my guy and I couldn't just ignore him for the rest of my life. It was just a one off. I knew it was probably a bad idea to fall asleep beside him, but I did. I had been awake from almost half an hour now. He was still fast asleep. And then I felt it, again. I gulped as I felt it press against me. I had never really told anyone but I always found Austin attractive. It all started when he began high school, he became more manly than I had expected. I turned to face him, it looked like he was still asleep. At least I hoped, because I was curious. I reached down in between us putting my hand on his stomach. I watched his face for any sign that he was in fact awake, but his face remained still. I let my hand travel slowly down feeling the line of hair that led inside his boxers.

 ** _Austin's POV:_**

 _Oh man, what the hell was she doing?_ She was going to be the death of me. I was doing my very best to keep a straight face as she let her hand rest just at the waistband of my boxers. I felt totally powerless. Ally, my little buddy was making me feel like this. And then she done it, her hand brushed over my dick and I couldn't pretend anymore. "Ally." I said, sounding more like a moan than anything.

"Your awake then?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I took a deep breath. "What are you doing?"

"I was.. curious.. I'm sorry.." She said pulling her hand away. _Dammit._

"Don't be sorry." I sat up with her. "I uh.. I don't mind."

"It's stupid.. I have no idea what I'm doing. I've never even been kissed."

"You haven't?" I knew she was still very much a virgin in every way, but the fact that no one had kissed her before. "What about the boy you hung out with at camp last year?"

"Dallas.. no, we were just friends." Ally shrugged.

"Oh.. well someones gonna kiss you someday. I promise."

"Thank you.. can I try something?"

"Sure.." I watched her with intent.

"I want to do this." She pushed me back against the couch and placed herself on her knees in between my legs. "Woah.. are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah.. I just don't really know what to do.."

"Well uh.. it would probably help if I didn't still have my boxers on." I shrugged, noticing her face growing more and more red. I took the risk myself to lift up a little and pull my boxers down past my knees. She just stared. "It's.. so big.." She looked up at me. "Is that supposed to fit inside someone?"

"Well.. it already has." _Fuck Austin, you couldn't have just bit your tongue._

"Oh.."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, I already knew. Piper doesn't really like to keep things secret."

"You got that right." I laughed, immediately shutting up when she wrapped her tiny hand around my length.

"What do I do?" She asked reminding me this was her first time.

"Uh well you just move your hand up and down.." I said biting my lip as she done as instructed. "Like that?"

"Yea-ah" I was a mess. I watched her as she sped up her movements switching hand every so often. She looked up at me and smiled a little. I was about to smile back but before I knew it her tongue darted out and she licked up my entire length. "Oh my god, Ally." My hands almost instinctively went to her head. "Is that right?" She asked.

"YES!" I was a little more excited than I should have been. She looked pretty pleased with herself as she repeated the motion a handful of times before taking the next daring leap. He lips wrapped around the tip of my cock perfectly. Almost like her mouth was made exactly for me. I nodded when she looked up for permission. She took as much of my length in as she could before stopping. I wasn't going to force her to do anymore. Her movements were slow and gentle, but she was getting the job done. My hips began to move involuntarily as she bobbed her head up and down. "Ally.. Ally you need to stop.. I'm gonna-ah.." But it was too late. My eyes closed as I came in her mouth. She pulled away and swallowed, which surprised me. "I'm sorry.. I tried to warn you."

"I didn't mind." She said, a smirk forming. She was becoming a little less innocent.

"That may go down as one of the best blow jobs I've ever had."

"You're just saying that." She blushed. "Can you.." She began to ask.

"Yeah?"

"Could you.. you know like.. do the same for me.."

"Do you want me too?" _I sure as hell wanted to._

"Only if you want to.." She looked down. "I've never.. you know."

"You've never had an orgasm?" I filled in saving her the embarrassment.

"Yeah… how could you.. do it?"

"Well.. Uh.. I could finger you." I said, she looked a little worried. "I eat you out." Her eyes widened at that comment. "Not what you think." I laughed. "I could use my mouth." That was the simplest way I could put it. "Or.. I could actually… well, fuck you."

"No." She shook her head. "I'm not ready for that…"

"What about the other two?"

"Yeah… they sound okay."

"Okay.." I smiled. "Just uh.. lay down." I stood up off the couch pulling my boxers back up.

She lay down on the couch and I sat at the end. "Don't be nervous… I'm not gonna hurt you." I hooked my fingers in her shorts and slowly pulled the down towards me. She gulped and looked away. There was a thing patch of hair covering the top of her pussy, but I didn't mind. All that natural stuff was just a bonus for me. "Ally.. please don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful.." I touched her hot folds for the first time. "You're wet." I commented. "Is that a good thing?" She asked.

"It's a very good thing." I let my finger travel up her slit collecting some of her juices. She squirms a little, but I think she's enjoying it. I didn't want to prolong anything, so without further ado I insert a finger in to her. She has the hottest, tightest pussy I have ever felt. "How does that feel?" I ask, what a stupid fucking question.

"Good.." Is all she manages to get out.

"This is gonna feel even better."

"What is?" She asks before letting out a load moan as my tongue touched her for the first time. "Austin.." She's moving about on the couch, just a little too much. I withdrew my finger from her and used my hands to hold her down. I guess my tongue would have to do. I focused on her clit and she almost screamed. Our hands entwined as I went down on her. She was squeezing my hands so hard, I was sure she had to be close. My hands traveled to her breasts sliding her shirt up and pinching her nipples. Her hands were now in my hair and I took this as an opportunity to bite down on her clit and bring one of my hands back down to her pussy. "More.. please…" She took a deep breath.

"My pleasure." I sucked hard on her clit and this time plunged two fingers into her. If her parents could see us now I'd be dead. Here I was with their innocent daughter, my best friend, the girl I was supposed to be looking after. I was far from doing that. I curled my fingers inside of her hitting that spot. "Austin.. I think.. I think I'm…" I felt her tighten around my fingers. "That's right.. just like that." I said. I let her ride out the orgasm before taking my fingers of her and licking every last drop of her juice. "That was.." She sat up.

"Amazing?" I smirked. "I know."

"Cocky." She smoothed her top back down before pulling her shorts up.

"A little." I said wiping my mouth.

"Thank you.." She said.

"There's just one more thing I need to do." She looked at me with curiosity. "Don't slap me?" I laughed leaning in and kissing her. My eyes closed on instinct, but I was sure hers were wide open with shock. I pulled away and smiled at her.

"Wow… so Piper wasn't lying when she said you were good at everything."

"You know me and Piper aren't together right?" I asked.

"Yeah.."

"I guess.. I kinda.. really like you." I blurted out. "I guess what we just did shows that?"

"I like you too.. I just didn't want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're a hot senior and I'm the dorky sophomore.." She looked down.

"Maybe, but you're _my_ dorky sophomore." She smiled.

"You know.. maybe I could take you on a date? Our parents aren't back until Tuesday." I shrugged. "I'd like that." She said. _Me too Ally, me too._

* * *

 **I don't even know what happened but I just wrote, so hey-ho lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm very sorry I've not been active, I had a lot of college work to finish, but It's done now. Anyway, this person has been waiting patiently and this requests goes like this!**

 **Pairing- Austin and Ally**

 **Rating-M**

 **Plot- Teacher/Student... One where Ally has a thing for her teacher and tries to seduce him.. but he's not having but Ally won't take no for an answer... Ally as the dominant one and Austin somewhat dominant... you can take it from there…**

* * *

 **Austin's POV:**

Senior music, possibly one of the hardests classes this school has to offer and I'm the lucky one who gets to teach it. For the remainder of the year anyway. My name is Austin Moon, and I'm twenty six, not getting any younger. I was just a stand in teacher, but I hoped if I made a good impression I'd get the full time job. The class was great, don't get me wrong, but some failed to understand that music was about more than just being able to sing or play an instrument. One that failed to see this was Ally Dawson. She was incredibly talented, but when it came to doing anything written she never put her mind to it.

"Alright, don't forget tomorrow we have rehearsals for the show. Please remember to bring your sheet music because I don't have any spares." Just as I said that the bell went. "Class dismissed." I said taking a seat. The rather happy looking bunch of students got up and shuffled to the door. Maybe the mood was high because there was only a few more days left until summer. I too was looking forward to that, I had only been at the job three months but I had missed my breaks. Given that though I did want _all_ of my students to pass. "Ally can you wait behind please." I ask gaining some "oohs" from the rest of the kids. "Shut the door and take a seat." She does as she's told.

"Is there a problem Mr Moon?" She smiles sweetly.

"Yes, there is I'm afraid. You have yet to pass this test." I handed her the sheet of paper that had a huge "F" written on it. I hated giving kids bad grades. "Is there a reason it's proving so difficult to you?"

"I just don't understand it." She didn't even look at the paper.

"Then ask me questions. I'm your key to passing this, but if you don't use me then you only have yourself to blame."

"I really need to pass this class." She sighed.

"I know." I nodded. "You want to get into a music school and crack on with performance. I admire that, but as of right now you need to at least have some knowledge of theory."

"Well I don't." She put the paper back down. "This class is not what I expected and you don't help anything."

"I don't help anything?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Mr Jackson was this old boring teacher who wasn't much of a distraction, and then you came along with your tight white shirts and stupid smirk."

"Ally." I shook my head. "That is no way to talk to me. And what are you trying to imply?"

"That you're hot, duh."

"I'm not having this conversation with you." I stood up. "You can stay behind tomorrow after class and resit the test. I suggest you go home and actually study for it."

"I'm sure there could be some alternatives, Mr Moon." She had a devilish smirk.

"Out." I said pointing to the door, and she skipped off.

* * *

I couldn't get anything she said out of my mind. Was she insane? Was _I_ insane? I'd always thought she was an attractive young girl, was that wrong? She was student and I was her teacher, I had better morals than that.

* * *

"Alright guys, I know it's exciting and all. I get that it's the last week of school, but this show is really important to everyone. Good job with today, but you have to keep that up. Anyway, I will see you all tomorrow. Ally, stay behind for that test please." She looked pissed off. She slumped back in her chair and folded her arms as everyone left. "I don't understand why you are acting like that. You want to pass this class, right?" I asked, trying to forget everything that had went on yesterday. "Yes, and like I said there could be an alternative that benefits us both." There she was with that smile again.

"No." I handed her the test paper. "You have half an hour, if you get stuck please feel free to ask me." She sighed and began writing. It was the end of the year and honestly I had nothing else left to do. I didn't want to just sit at my desk and stare at her, that would be weird. I took it upon myself to make myself look busy with what I had. "I'm stuck." She raised her hand. She had literally been working on it for about five minutes. "Alright." I made my way to her desk. "What question?"

"Them all." She smiled.

"You aren't even trying Ally. Are you telling me you can't even do question one."

"Yep." She popped the P.

"You have twenty minutes left, just get on with it or you'll fail the class." I threw myself back on my chair. She's trying to get in your head Austin, don't let it happen. I looked up from my desk for just a split second to see if she was actually doing the work only to see a sight I'd never forget. Her legs were wide open, I could literally see everything. She must have noticed I was staring because before I knew it her hand was travelling down and she began to rub herself. I looked up at her with my mouth wide open. "You better close that mouth Mr Moon, you don't want to catch flies."

"Stop it." I said shaking my head and looking away.

"Why? Am I distracting you?"

"Because it's wrong." I stood up. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want to sit this test."

"Then you can fail the class for all I care!" I raised my voice.

"I've never seen you mad before, it's hot."

"Ally I mean it, I'm your teacher."

"But you're also a man." She stood up. "Here's how this is going to go down. I'm offering to have sex with you, all you have to do is pass me in this class."

"And what if I don't want to?" I asked her as she walked towards me.

"Then I'll tell everyone that you tried to touch me." She shrugged. "But let's be honest you know you want to take me up on my offer." _I did._

"We can't... "

"No one will ever know. It's after hours and it's the second last day of term, no ones going to come in." She was right up against me at this point, pushing me towards my desk. "So what's it going to be Mr Moon?" She bit her lip and she played with my tie.

"No one will ever find out?" I asked.

"No one, I'm not stupid."

"I could lose my job over this.." I looked down at her.

"It's your call."

"Okay… okay.. fine." _You'll regret that._

She smiled and then pushed me down on to my desk, letting everything fall off it. Her hands were at my belt buckle. _This was really happening, fuck._ "I've been wanting to do this for a very long time." She smirked up at me pulling my trousers down without warning. "What if I'm married?" I ask, stupid question really. I've never worn a ring.

"You're not, and even if you were I wouldn't mind." That smile was going to kill me. "So this is what you've been hiding under that desk all this time?" She palmed my erection through my boxers. I stayed silent, not really knowing how to respond. "Can I tell you something?" She asked, to which I nodded. "Almost every girl in that class wants to fuck you."

"How.. How do you know that?" I gulp.

"Because they told me. It's no secret that you're hot. What's your first name by the way? I never quite caught it. it starts with an A, right?" I was about to answer her but it seemed to take her literally one second to pull my boxers down enough and take my cock into her mouth. "It's Au-ah!"

"Strange name." She winked.

"Austin." I let out a breath. "It's Austin."

"You even have a sexy name."

"Uh.. oh." Was all I could get out as she got back to work. Her mouth was amazing. The way she managed to take almost my entire length in was perfect. She seemed to have to all worked out as she licked from the tip right down to the base. She must have done this before. I stopped myself from putting my hands in her hair. "Do it." she tempted. "I like it rough." _But I couldn't._

"This is getting boring don't you think?" _No._ She began to unbutton my shirt and kiss up to my chest. I reached for my tie but she stopped me. "Keep it on."

"Okay.." I nodded trying to sit up but she pushed me back down.

"I'm in control." _I wasn't going to complain, but it was a little bit humiliating._ "As much as I like your name I think I'll stick with Mr Moon." She winked. "So tell me Mr Moon, have you ever thought about doing this to me?" She lay on top of me whispering in my ear. "Ever thought of fucking me? I've seen the way you look at me." She wasn't wrong, I had looked at her occasionally in questionable ways, and maybe once in a while I thought about her sexually. "What about Cassidy, do you like her?" She licked my ear. "You made her sit at the front of the class.. is that because she wears the shortests skirts? Hm?" _Oh man._ "You seem very quiet. I can change that." I watched her stand up and take off her top. She seemed to do some sort of dance as she threw the discarded piece of clothing at me. By the time I had come to my senses she was pulling her panties down, leaving her skirt on.

"I don't think it's very fair that I gave you head and you haven't done anything for me." She raised an eyebrow and I got the idea. I got off the desk and she took my place. I dropped to my knees in front of her instantly and she spread her legs pulling her skirt up to give me the perfect view of her pussy. I could have died right there and then. I took a deep breath before tasting the forbidden fruit. Her moans were the sexiest thing I had ever heard. I got to work letting my tongue run up her slut a couple of times before I worked on her entrance. "Mr Moon!" She was pulling at my hair, maybe trying to pull me up towards her clit, but I wasn't going to give in that easily. If she was going to make a fool of me I at least thought it was only fair to tease her a little. I pulled back a little admiring just how wet she was before giving her what she wanted. I let my tongue run in circles over her clit before sucking on it. I waited till I was sure she had orgasmed before standing myself back up. I was instantly pushed back down onto my back.

"Not bad." She complimented, I think?

"You better give me a good grade for this." She smirked, again, before straddling me on the desk. "Tell me what you want me to do Mr Moon."

"What?" I asked as her hand lined my painfully hard erection up with her pussy.

"Tell me that you want me to fuck you." She was really going to make me do it. I could have turned back, I should have turned back but I was in too deep now. She was rubbing my cock against her and in that moment I wanted nothing more. "Fuck me."

She seemed to steady herself before lowering herself onto me. I had been with plenty of girls before but Ally for sure had the tightest pussy I had ever felt. I assumed she was definitely not a virgin, which made it all the more surprising. And so there I was, laying on my back, on my desk, my shirt open and my trousers still hanging off my legs. "Oh my god." She moaned as she rode me. It was a nice change from being on top, but it made me feel powerless. She grabbed my tie roughly, I wasn't going to lie, it hurt. "Mr Moon." Her eyes were closed as she blindly placed one of her hands on my chest, digging her nails in. I took that as my chance to change things up. I grabbed her waisted and jerked myself up, switching us around. Her eyes flew open. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"You think I was just gonna let you get away with it? Huh?" With my new found confidence I took the risk to slap her ass. I wasn't sure how she was going to react, but her moan made me think she liked it. "You just come in here and ask for a good grade, I don't think so." I slammed back into her and she screamed. I didn't plan on being gentle at all.

"You need to shut up, we don't want someone walked in on us." I said increasing my pace. She looked a little scared, but she was the one who wanted this. I knew I was close so I had to make sure she was ready as well. I leaned down and began to kiss her neck, letting my hand travel in between us and pinch her clit. She screamed again. "I said shut up!" I kissed her muffling her moans. All that could be heard in the room was the sound of the desk moving with each thrust. I glanced up at the clock knowing that there was only a matter of minutes before the cleaners made their rounds. "Are you on the pill?" I asked biting her lip. She nodded in response. "Good." I smirked and with one final thrust I came inside of her. I knew she was yet to cum so I continued to ride out my orgasm until I felt her walls tighten around me. I lay still for about a minute before pulling out and pulling my trousers back up. "You can't ever tell anyone that happened." I ran my hand through my hair. "I'm not an idiot." She said sorting herself out.

"Of course." I fixed my tie. "Sorry about being so.. rough."

"I liked it." And there was that devilish smile again.

"You really are something." I laughed.

"So, what's my grade, Mr Moon?"

"I guess I can give you a B."

"Make it an A and I'll stay behind tomorrow and help you clear the room."

"Deal."


End file.
